Unexpected
by Chiakita
Summary: Stephanie has given up on love and is pretty much cynical towards the aspect of love. She is trying to make a name for herself in her father's business when she meets Paul. Will Paul be able to change her mind?


I decided to write a new story while I try and figure out where to go with the next chapter of Fate. It's pretty short but I want to see how this does before I continue. If you like it let me know, hope you enjoy =)

Stephanie tapped her foot impatiently against the hardwood floor as she stood in line waiting to order a cup of coffee. It was her first day working in her father's business and she was going to be late because she had to run out of her apartment in a hurry and decided to stop at a café for a cup of coffee. She had no idea there was a line inside until she had stepped in. She could leave but she really needed that cup of coffee, she was sure today was going to be overwhelming. Besides she had waited this long.

"Ma'am I can get you over here" called a woman from another register. Stephanie made her way over to the woman before anyone else could. She was sure there would be a line forming behind her immediately.

"Yes can I just get one of your caffe lattes please?" Stephanie asked as the woman went to make her coffee.

Stephanie glanced at her watched frustrated. "That's it next time I'm setting my alarm for a lot earlier" Stephanie thought to herself as the woman brought her coffee and Stephanie paid for it.

As soon as Stephanie grabbed her coffee and turned to her right the next thing she knew her coffee was all over her shirt and splattered on the floor. Stephanie wanted to scream not just because the coffee was scolding hot but from the frustration also.

"Damn, that has to suck" laughed a husky male voice. Stephanie looked away from the mess on her shirt to the male that was laughing at her. He was 6'4 and he had his sandy blonde hair tied back in a ponytail and the biggest smile on his face. Who the hell did he think he was laughing at her?

"No shit. Thanks for running into me" Stephanie replied sarcastically with angry in her voice.

"Hey princess you ran into me, you should watch where you're going" he replied as Stephanie grabbed a few napkins from the counter trying to clean up as much as she could.

"Who do you think you are?" Exclaimed Stephanie getting pissed off more and more by his attitude and didn't have the nerve to apologize. Stephanie watched him slyly smile at her as he shook his head and walked off not even bothering with offering to buy her another coffee or apologize. Stephanie sighed in frustration; this is one of the reason's she had begin to hate men. Stephanie threw the napkins away and looked back at the lines that were now longer then they were before. She didn't have time to wait any longer; it looked like she was going without her coffee.

"Jackass" Stephanie muttered as she walked out of the café to her car.

When Stephanie had finally made it to the arena she was twenty minutes late. Her shirt was stained with coffee and still moist, worst of all she had decided to wear a white shirt so it was evident. She didn't know how this day could get any worse. Stephanie slammed her car door and practically ran to get to her father's office. He was not going to be very happy or impressed and she really didn't feel like hearing a lecture. That stupid jackass from the café didn't know how much shit he caused her. Well at least she never had to see him again. That made things a little better for her. Stephanie made it to her father's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Vince called as Stephanie walked in and shut the door behind her.

"I'm sorry I'm late dad, I really am. You have no idea the hell I have gone through this morning" explained Stephanie as Vince held up his hand signaling for her to stop.

"Excuses will have to wait; I have an important phone call I have to take. I'll be back in 5 minutes and you can finish your excuses and then we can get to work" replied Vince. "Paul just wait here and I'll be back."

Stephanie hadn't even noticed someone else in the room; she was too focused on explaining to her father. She almost felt embarrassed until she looked at the other person in the room and it was HIM. She could already feel her face heating up from the anger from earlier.

"So you really are a princess" he mocked.

"Okay jackass you owe me" said Stephanie ignoring his remark.

"Excuse me?" He asked chuckling.

"For my coffee you spilled. You owe me" replied Stephanie crossing her arms.

"Listen I didn't spill your coffee on you. That was you, I don't owe you. You should watch what you're doing" he replied sitting in a chair beside her father's desk.

"ME?" Stephanie practically screamed at him.

"ME?" he mocked "yeah you. You're in the real world now princess, not everyone is going to bow down at your feet. Don't worry you will get used to it."

Stephanie really couldn't believe this obnoxious jackass. Sure she was privileged and always had been but she didn't treat people the way he was making it out. She did not act like a princess.

"For one my name isn't princess and you don't know me" replied Stephanie.

"Well my name isn't jackass and I don't really care" laughed Paul. Stephanie was about to respond when her father came back into the room.

"Okay sorry about that Paul. Now what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Vince asked as he sat down behind his desk.

"I think I'll wait until I can have just a one on one conversation" Paul replied looking over at Stephanie who was giving him a look of pure hatred.

"Okay then we can discuss what you need later today" replied Vince as Paul got up from his seat. Before he exited out of the office he stopped at Stephanie.

"I don't know if anyone told you but you have a stain right there on your shirt" Paul said pointing at her shirt. He then gave her smug smile and walked out of the office.

"What happened to your shirt Stephanie?" Vince asked as Stephanie rolled her eyes.

The jackass was going to pay.


End file.
